This invention relates to an exercise bicycle, and more particularly to one which has a suspended wheel, the suspended wheel being indirectly rotatable by hands and/or feet.
Although the exercise bicycle of Application Ser. No. 192,166 can offer a significant exercise effect to the user, it is noisy due to the fact that much noise exists between rotating sprockets and chains and between sliding rollers and swinging levers.